Erik
'Introduction' Erik, formerly known by the code name Cobra, is a former member of the now-disbanded Oración Seis, a Dark Guild composed of six powerful Wizards. He, along with the other Oración Seis members, sought to find Nirvana, a destructive Magic that was sealed long ago Erik was among the few remaining members who formed the Reborn Oración Seis, and later joined Crime Sorcière per Jellal's request to help him take down Zeref. He is indoctrinated by Konton as unwilling Antagonist in the Battle in the Dark and Nirvana Arcs 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Erik was one of the many children taken as slaves throughout Ishgar to build the Tower of Heaven. He one day found a snake what actually a girl by the name of Kinana and named her Cubellios One day Brain/Zero came to the tower and Jellal Fernades gave him along other enslaved children to become members of his own guild Oración Seis, all with Jellal's permission. 'Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Battle in the Dark Arc' Nirvana Arc 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' As a former member of the Oracion Seis, Erik is undoubtedly a powerful wizard. Before the war, he fought evenly with Natsu Dragneel, overwhelming him on several occasions, survived a fight against a dragon, and fought on par with Jellal Fernandes with the help of Sorano Agria, Sawyer, and Macbeth. After being indoctrinated to fight for the Coalition, Erik proved himself capable of fighting on par with Squad 2 Captain Soifon, even managing to catch her off guard several times and heavily wounding her in the process. He then later defeated Choji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan and a very skilled shinobi. 'Magic' Poison Dragon Slayer Magic (毒の滅竜魔法 Doku no Metsuryū Mahō): Cobra at some point implanted Dragon Lacrima in himself thus turning him into a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. His particular brand of Dragon Slayer Magic grants him the ability to control, produce and consume poison. The poison he produces can be an effective weapon physically hurting his opponents as well as infecting them. This poison is quite effective and can kill it's opponent from minutes to hours. Since Cobra can consume poison this makes him a immune to all types and as well make him stronger, such as when he was struck by Soifon's Suzumebachi Nigeki Kessatsu poison. * Poison Dragon's Twin Fang (毒龍双牙 Dokuryū Sōga) : Erik moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in two massive waves shaped like fangs, which he uses to attack his opponents with great blunt force. * Poison Dragon's Roar (毒龍の咆哮 Dokuryū no Hōkō): Erik's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. Erik quickly gathers and releases poison from his mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. * Poison Dragon Scales: Erik swings his arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. * Poison Dragon's Grip Strike: Erik grabs hold of his target with one hand and releases a burst of poison from it at point-blank range. * Poison Dragon Claw: '''By channeling poison to his Claws, Erik can deliver fatal slashes to his enemies, if they are within close-range, and by doing so inflect his poison within their bodies. * '''Poison Dragon Flight: By channeling poison to one of his arms, Erik can launch a massive amount of poison from his arm. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsu Ryū Ōgi): ** Great Snake: '''By gathering an enormous amount of poison in both hands, the poison in Erik's hands formed into a giant upper jaw and lower jaw, Erik slams the jaws together onto his opponent. The Great Snake, was a certain kill spell that acted like an iron maiden of sorts. Once it clamped down on you, you would die in one of two ways: You would either be crushed by the impact, or disintegrated by the poison. How ever it can by countered, if the opponent posses an immense amount of power, as proven be Soifon who survived the attack, by using her '''Infinite Shunkō. Sound Magic: Erik has the uncanny magical ability to hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell if they are scared, what are they going to do next, and even allow him to hear their thoughts. This ability is so accurate that it was actually confused as mind reading. With it, Erik was able to foresee all of the attacks performed against him and react accordingly, evading them without effort. His use of this Magic is so great that he was still able to counter each of Soifon's moves even when he tried to hide his thoughts. Though this only seems to work when the person's "voice" he is listening to is thinking, or has memories. The Magic can also act as a doubled edged sword, as high pitched noises, such as Natsu's scream, can affect him greatly, or when someone decides to fight on pure instinct, such as with his fight with Soifon, who after revealed he could her thoughts, decided to fight with her instincts. By sacrificing his right eye's sight, he was able to use this Magic offensively, mostly by emitting strong sound waves. * Sound Palm: Through touch, Erik transmits a very powerful sound wave from his palm to the target's body, sending them flying, this was used against Soifon, which was strong enough to send her back. * Sound Wall: Erik manipulates the sound in his immediate vicinity into a wall of pure pressure, which simultaneously protects him and destroys portions of the surrounding area. Physical Abilities Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability ''' '''Enhanced Reflexes Trivia Category:Nirvana Guard Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Wizard Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Orecian Seis Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Former Slave Category:Crime Sorciere Category:Indoctrinated Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:Mind Readers Category:Poison Manipulation Users Category:Hybrid Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Sound Manipulation Users Category:Former Villain Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World Category:Slayers